


Book 4: The Storm

by edj24



Series: The Tales of Lyla Everglade [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Heart broken, Loss, Love, Sad, War, War time, Wedding, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edj24/pseuds/edj24
Summary: War has come to the wizarding world. Every day the Dark Lord grows stronger. You, Lyla Weasley (wife of Fred Weasley) must rise up to help the Order of the Phoenix in their fight against the Dark Lord. You must protect your young sons as well as Harry Potter. This is war and war comes at a cost. What is the price of this war?Author's Note: This book will be shorter than the other because I don't want to get too crazy! Also I don't think that there is much to do when Voldemort is in power and you have baby twins! That's just me though! This will be the final installment in this series! I hope you enjoyed the journey! It sure was fun to write! I don't think I'll ever do a series again!
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: The Tales of Lyla Everglade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881106
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. The Longest Night

You were sitting at The Burrow. Your twin boys were being cared for by a lovely elderly witch named Margaret who you'd hired as a live in nanny. You'd had a small cottage built on the property for her to live in. She was wonderful with the boys who were two almost three months old. They were getting so big. They grew more handsome each day.

Tonight however, you were waiting with Molly,

Angelina, and Ginny. You were all waiting for the Order to return with Harry. The plan was a simple one. Each order member were assigned another member who would be disguised as Harry to protect. The members disguised as Harry were to be Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, and Mundungus Fletcher. There protectors were to be Arthur, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Bill, and Mad Eye Moody.

You waited and waited. Ginny would get up and pace. Molly would do the same. Suddenly there was a light outside. You all rushed out to find a Portkey returning with no one holding it. This happened three more times. Fred's Portkey arrived without him. You sat in the grass head in your hands. You will yourself not to cry. Something had gone horribly wrong. Ginny sat with you. Molly had gone back inside. Suddenly people appeared. It was Hagrid and Harry.

"Harry!" You and Ginny said jumping up.

You hugged both Harry and Hagrid.

"It was an ambush." Harry said as Molly came out.

"The others?" You asked.

"We don't know." Hagrid said.

"Someone told." Ginny said quietly.

"Who's back?"

"It's just you Harry."

"Fred and George should be back and Ron." Ginny said quietly.

Harry looked at you suddenly scared. You put a hand on his shoulder.

"We knew the risk he took this mission." You said patting his shoulder.

Suddenly there was commotion and Remus toting a very bad looking George. Angelina looked like she was going to throw up.

"He was hit in the ear." Remus said.

You helped take George and lay him down. You'd become good at first aid in the last year. You'd applied Ditney to the wound and it still bled. You tried several small clotting spells. Nothing seemed to be working. You needed to know the spell used you looked for Remus. Remus was yelling at Harry questioning his identity.

"Remus! What spell was he hit with?" You yelled.

"I don't know. It was all so fast." Remus said looking guilty.

You wracked your brain trying to think of what kind of spell would do this kind of damage.

"Snape hit him." Remus spat.

You knew the spell. You preformed the counter curse and the bleeding stopped. You breathed a sigh of relief Molly was looking at you gratefully. You were cleaning George's face when Fred and Arthur burst in yelling at Remus. Your heart skipped a beat at seeing Fred's face. He saw you and his twin. His face flooded with worry.

"He's fine now. He'll need rest and we need to cover this wound." You said taking a step back so that the other could get to him.

"She was fantastic." Molly said proudly.

"Hey Georgie. How do you feel?" Fred said as George stirred awake.

"Saint like." He said faintly.

You all looked at each other worried. Maybe he'd lost more blood than you thought you said as you were bandaging his wound.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Get it Freddie? Cause I'm holy..." he said pointing to the cavity that was once where his ear was.

"The wide world of ear related humor and you chose I'm holy." Fred said in mock disgust.

The room let out a chuckle or two. Ron, Tonks, Hermione, Kingsley, Fleur, and Bill has arrived.

"Mad Eye's dead..." Bill said solemnly.

Mad Eye had been abandoned by Mundungus when the Dark Lord joined the fight. They took him out. It was terrible. You can't imagine what everyone had went through. You'd lived through one battle and you still had nightmares of Greyback. Fred pulled you to him. He handed you a shot glass of Fire Whiskey which you both shot back. You sat with the others for a long while.

Eventually, Fred took you by the hand and led you from the Burrow and disapparted you home. You entered the house to find Margaret asleep on the couch. You shook her awake and told her to go home.

"Glad to see you are alright, Mr. Fred." She said as she left.

Fred breathed heavily as he sat on the stairs. You stood there unsure of what to say.

"Are you alright?" You ask.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no." He said looking at the floor.

"Fred..." you said softly kneeling before him.

"I don't want to think right now." He said as he crashed your lips to his.

You let him because if this is what he needed this is what you'd give him. You hadn't had sex since the twins were born. One because it wasn't allowed for six weeks and two you were both so exhausted. You slipped into his lap. He groaned as you rolled your hips. He stood and carried you to your bedroom. He laid you on the bed. You shucked your pants and shirt so fast. You flung off your bra and laid naked before him. You had stretch marks now. Fred said he loved them. It was a permanent reminder of the fact that you had carried his sons. His gaze raked over your body just like it did the first time he'd gotten your clothes off you. You smiled innocently and bit your lip. His green eyes darkened immediately. His pants were off and he was on top of you. He slipped his dick inside you. You both moan. He looks at you and kisses you.

"I fucking love you." He said as he began to fuck you.

He rubbed your clit in lazy circles. He took his time tonight. He drew orgasm after orgasm from you. He liked watching you come undone. When he finally came inside you after he'd preformed a contraceptive spell, you both passed out immediately. Both of you glad that this night was over.


	2. Preparations

The next few days were spent in full wedding prep mode. You helped Fleur wherever you could. You brought Margaret and the twins along with you to the Burrow. Fleur was more than grateful. Her sister and parents arrived. Her mother and sister had the same beauty that most girls fantasized about having. Her father was a kind and funny man. He seemed to think he was the luckiest man in the world.

The boys being all together again for the first time in awhile brought on a new challenge of focus. There was also the extra task of hiding Harry at every turn. No one could know outside of the order that he was there. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were throwing gnomes at each other. Molly was in a tizzy while trying to make the Delacours comfortable. She looked to you and Angelina for help. You both nodded and went outside.

You stood in the yard and glared at your husband until he could feel it. He turned carefully and smiled innocently before taking a gnome to the head. Charlie fell to the ground laughing. You gave him a stern look as well. He quickly stood and straightened himself out. All the boys looked ashamed of themselves.

"Now I know that the handsome and lovely Weasley brothers aren't acting like children. That would be absolutely abhorrent. Especially when you consider that Molly is inside entertaining Fleur's parents. She's about at her wits end with the whole affair. Surely her elder sons aren't slacking off. That just couldn't be could it Angelina?" You say sarcastically in your sweet most southern accent.

"No that just couldn't be so." Angelina agreed with a smirk.

"Especially when two of you will staying and helping until the work is done. Then sleeping here because you will not interrupt the sleep of my poor twin boys. That would be very unfortunate for them wouldn't it?" You say sweetly to Angelina but have eyes locked on Fred who's eyes narrow.

"Whatever shall we do without their company?" Angelina asks with a smirk at George who is equally as suspicious as Fred.

"Entertain ourselves, I suppose." You say with a sigh.

"Or each other." Angelina adds with a wink, which you return.

Fred and George exchanged horrified looks.

"That's not fair!" George said indignantly.

"Yeah!" Fred spat.

"It isn't?" You said sweetly to Fred.

"You can't team up against us!" Fred said.

"Oh, really?" Angelina said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you can. You can do whatever you want." George said automatically.

"George!" Fred cried looking betrayed.

"Come on, Angelina. I guess we better go." You said grabbing Angelina's hand.

She took it and you walked back into the house hand in hand. You shot a look back at Fred. He was somewhere between angry and extremely aroused. You smiled innocently at him.

"Alright fuckers we are getting this shit done." He announced to his brothers with George heartily agreeing.

"You two are whipped." Bill said with a laugh.

"Don't think we won't include Fleur!" You shouted.

Bill looked unconvinced. Fleur poked her head out the door.

"Include me in what?" She asked.

"The boys playing around. We would just think it an awful shame if they can't get their work done in time. We'd be so bored without them that we'd have to entertain each other." You said with a wink.

Fleur smirked and looked up at Bill, who now looked very, very scared. She smiled sweetly and sexily.

"Oh Cherie, yes that would be something. We will have to make do without them." She said silkily.

"Shit." Bill said.

Charlie laughed hysterically at the events occurring. Bill flipped him off and the boys with the proper motivation were back at work. You all went inside laughing at the boys. Molly went to the window and looked at the boys working.

"I don't know what you all said to get them to work but that did the trick." She said happily.

"It's all about motivation." You said slyly.

"Ok I definitely don't want to know what you said, now." Molly said blushing.

"No you do not." Angelina agreed laughing.

You were helping Fleur set out all her things for the wedding. She stopped you and brought you to her bed and sat you down.

"Close your eyes!" She said.

You did as she asked. She set a box in your lap. You opened your eyes and found a white box with golden French writing on it. You slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful dress that was deep purple on the top but faded to light pink on the bottom. You stood and held the dress before the mirror. You looked at Fleur shocked.

"It's too much." You say mouth agape.

"Not for my favorite sister in law. Don't tell Ginny." She said quietly.

You gently put the dress back in the box and hugged Fleur.

"I'd never." You said hugging her tightly.

You went downstairs to feed the twins. Breastfeeding, while you wanted to do and tried several different methods to achieve it didn't work out. The doctor said that that happened sometimes. So you were bottle feeding the twins. Molly took this time to help you feed Mason while you fed Aden. She cooed softly over the little red head.

"He looks so like Fred. Then at times I see you. It's the same with Aden. Sometimes he's you and sometimes he's Fred. They are just perfect." She said kissing the boy's head.

"I can't believe how big they are getting already." You said looking at your dark haired son.

"I know." Molly agreed.

Mrs. Delacour came down from Molly and Arthur's room where they were staying. She saw the twins and smiled brightly.

"These are the little boys, Fleur has been chattering about for months now. She was right they are beautiful little boys." She said sitting between you and Molly.

"Merci, Madam. Son nom est Mason Arthur et c'est Aden Patrick." You said trying out your French.

"Tu parles français?" Fleur's mother asked impressed.

"Un peu. Fleur has been teaching me. I'm still trying get the hang of it." You say smiling.

"You are doing very well. May I hold him?" She asked motioning to Aden who'd finished his bottle and burped.

"Of course." You say gently handing the boy over.

"He takes after you, yes? The other is so like the Weasleys with their fiery red hair! It is so beautiful." She said kindly.

"Yes he does." You smile back.

The four eldest Weasleys came inside sweaty and tired. You looked at them eyebrow raised. Charlie looked at you with narrow eyes.

"You are a very mean lady." He said laying his head on the table.

"I assume you have finished with your work." You say smiling at them.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. We have even set up for Harry's birthday." Bill said glaring at you.

"Good. Now go shower and change you all are disgusting." You say clapping your hands.

They all groan.

"Angelina! Fleur!" You call.

Suddenly Bill, Fred, and George were on their feet and up the stairs. Charlie sat glaring at you.

"Go now or I'll tell Molly what you did on Bill's stag night." You said so only he could hear.

"He wasn't supposed to tell." Charlie said betrayed.

"You really think that that man can keep anything from me?" You said raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said you are a mean lady!" He said as he went up the stairs.

"You are efficient." Molly said with a smile.

"Like I said it's all about motivation." You said with a shrug.

Molly rolled her eyes and Mrs. Delacour laughed. Once the boys were clean and dry. They helped with the twins while you helped with Harry's birthday dinner. Ginny was helping you with the potatoes.

"Did you give Harry his gift?" You asked quietly smirking.

"Shut up. Yes. Ron walked in though. We were just kissing, pervert." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Ron does like to walk in on people doesn't he?" You said chuckling.

Ginny burst out laughing. You helped set the table and got everything ready for the party. Lupin and Tonks arrived. Of course she wasn't really Tonks anymore. She was a Lupin. They'd had a small ceremony this summer. You'd been one of the fortunate few to see it. You'd been Tonks's maid of honor.

"Hey." She said grabbing you by the hand and leading you away from the others.

"Hey..." you said raising an eyebrow.

"Careful Remus. Lyla and the others will have Tonks joining their women cult." George said snarky.

"Women cult?" Remus asked.

"What cult am I joining?" Tonks asked with a smile.

"Nothing, ignore them." You said loudly giving George a firm look and then flicking your gaze to Angelina, who winked at you.

George huffed and sat down on the bench at the table. Angelina laughed evilly.

"I wanted to tell you something. It's big." Tonks said happily.

"What?" You asked smiling.

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

"Really?" You asked trying not to reveal what you'd learned.

"Yes." Tonks said happily.

"Oh that's so great!" You said excitedly.

"I know. Don't tell ok?" She said.

"Ok." You said smiling.

You rejoined the party. You sat next to Fred and Margaret who had the twins in a bassinet stroller. You watched Harry unwrap all his gifts. You and Fred had given him defensive magic items. Fred didn't ask you'd suggested it. He just did it. You didn't know how much longer you'd see Harry, Ron, and Hermione after the wedding. You knew they were planning on leaving on some mission. You don't know why but you knew they had to do something important.

The evening was interrupted by the Minister of Magic. Tonks and Remus had to duck out. He came with the will of Dumbledore which included Harry and company. You don't know what he left them, you hoped it helped. He left quite perturbed about whatever Harry had said to him.

You helped clean for the evening Margaret had already taken the twins home. Fred was waiting in the sitting room. He saw you and glared. You smile innocently. You walked past him and outside. You waited for him at the magical boundary. He stood next to you and held your hand as you appeared before your home. You walked toward the house.

"Would you have really?" He asked lagging behind you.

Fred and Angelina were staying with you. Bill and Charlie were sleeping here as well. You were carrying the dress Fleur had gotten you.

"What do you think?" You asked.

"I don't know. Are you bored?" He asked kicking the grass.

"Fred Gideon Weasley. Did you just ask if you bore me?" You asked with a laugh.

"It's a fair question after today!" He protested.

"You silly jealous man. You may annoy me. You may drive me crazy. You may make me want to smother you in your sleep. But you could never bore me." You say turning and going in the house.

You could hear Fred behind you. You came into your house to hear a similar conversation happening in your kitchen.

"George, honestly... We were messing with you guys. We would never actually do that." Angelina said reassuringly.

"Ok." He said softly, "how mad do you think Lyla would be if I fucked you on her countertops."

"She'd probably kick your ass!" You yelled as you went up the stairs.

Fred barked out a laugh. Angelina was laughing hard. You went into your bedroom and into the closet. You hung up your dress for the wedding and set out jewelry and shoes. You jumped in the shower and then braided your hair. Margaret was keeping the twins for the day and night tomorrow for the wedding. You found Fred sitting at the end of your bed in his boxers. You looked at him confused.

He rose slowly and grabbed you. He threw you over his shoulder. He carried you to the bed and dropped you. You cried out in protest. He silenced you with a look.

"Clothes off." He said firmly.

You did as he said. You were naked before him.

"Come here and turn around." He said.

You obeyed. He ran a hand over your bare ass and gave it a firm smack. You cried out. He chuckled. Suddenly his fingers were inside you. You moaned.

"More. Fred. I need more." You begged.

"Like what?" He said teasingly.

"Your cock, Fred. I need your cock." You said panting as his fingers picked up speed.

He swiftly pulled them out and his cock replaced them.

"Fred!" You cried.

He began to fuck you straight over the edge and he fell with you. You had taken a contraceptive potion today. You loved your twins but more kids were not in the cards just yet. You both fell asleep wrapped up in each other.


	3. The Wedding

The next morning was chaos. You had Angelina in charge of the boys at your house. You went to the Burrow. You'd dressed before Fred could see you. You wanted him to be surprised. You arrived at the Burrow. You went to where Fleur was getting ready. She saw you in your dress.

"Tu es magnifique!" She said smiling.

"Merci." You said with a little curtesy.

You helped with her hair and her makeup. Looking constantly to her mother for her approval and advice. You began to help Ginny as well.

"Harry is going to lose his mind when he sees you." You says pinning pieces of hair back.

"Harry is going to be disguised as cousin, so..." Ginny said sullenly.

"Oh, that's rough." You say looking at her in the mirror sympathetically.

"It's you we have to worry about." She said with a smirk.

"Fred is going to be on you all night for fear of another man trying to snatch you up." Mrs. Delacour said with a wink.

"Oh, Freddie knows he's the only one for me." You say finishing with Ginny's hair.

You and Ginny go down stairs where Arthur is with Molly waiting. She is going on about guests arriving. The boys were in charge of the seating, by that you meant Fred, George, Harry, and Ron. Molly and Arthur saw the two of you and smiled.

"How blessed can a man be to have such beautiful daughters?" Arthur said with a proud smile.

"Thank you, Dad." You said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Dad." Ginny said kissing the other.

"You girls are beautiful." Molly says teary.

"You better go get your seat." Arthur said with a wink to you.

You nod and smile. You head out the door and to the tent that was set up. Ron saw you first. He elbowed Fred who was trying to extract himself from a French cousin it looked like. He looked up and nothing else in the world mattered but you. You stood before him and he extended his arm.

"You look perfect, Mrs. Weasley." Fred said in your ear.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." You said with a smile.

He sat you down and sat next to you. You saw much to your delight and surprise. That Luna was there with none other than Blaise Zabini. He gave you a smirk and a nod. You nodded back. Soon George, Angelina, Ron, and Harry disguised as a cousin joined you. Music swelled and then the bridesmaids came down the aisle. Gabrielle, Fleur's sister looked so sweet. Ginny was a total knock out. Fleur made everyone's beautiful pale in comparison. She was a vision. Bill looked like he was the luckiest man in the world. You shed a small tear at the sweetness of the moment. Fred kissed your shoulder. You looked at each other and smiled. The ceremony was beautiful and sweet. Soon everyone moved out for cocktail hour. You grabbed champagne and immediately started drinking. You saw Fred's Aunt Muriel approaching. You'd heard about her. Angelina joined you in the drinking.

"You are who George is married to, and you are Fred's girlfriend." She said loudly at the two of you.

"No ma'am. I'm Fred's wife, Lyla. This is Angelina, George's girlfriend." You said politely.

"You're a yank? Merlin's sake... the twins are going to be the ruin of our house. Honestly... a yank and a..."

"Alright, Aunt Muriel time to go find mum." Charlie said getting her the fuck out of there before you and Angelina killed her.

You looked at the twins and glared. They shrugged.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a very dear friend of mine perhaps you've seen her." Came a heavily accented voice.

You turned to find Viktor Krum smiling at you.

"Viktor!" You said throwing your arms around his thick neck.

"Lyla." He said chuckling.

"You look good!" You said stepping back to look at him.

"Very good." Angelina said teasingly.

Viktor raised an eyebrow.

"Oi!" George said glaring at Angelina.

You giggled.

"You look happy. Fleur and Hermione tell me you married and had twins. That's amazing. Congratulations my friend." He said smiling down at you.

Fred stepped forward and shook his hand. Viktor smiled and congratulated him as well. He and Fred exchange pleasantries as Harry, Hermione, and Ron approach. Viktor's eyes sweep over Hermione. She blushes. You give her a damn girl look. She rolls her eyes and smiles. You all get through dinner and the dancing begins. Bill and Fleur have their first dance. There's the mother son and the father daughter dance. Then you are allowed to fake the dance floor. Fred spins you around the dance floor. Everything else melts away it's just the two of you. He smiles down at you.

"The last time we danced like this, we had just started dating. I hadn't even told you I loved you yet." Fred said remembering fondly.

"Then Ronald ruined it." You said smiling.

"Yes that great prat!" He said spinning you out and pulling you back in and dipping you slightly.

He kissed you soundly causing wolf whistles to go up. He released you and lifted you upright. You playfully batted his shoulder.

"If I may?" Came the voice of Viktor, who after trying to dance with Hermione and Ginny had come up dry.

You looked at Fred who relented. Viktor gave a little bow and kissed your hand. He led you in small circles around the dance floor.

"Is everyone here taken?" He said slightly bemused.

"I think some Fleur's French cousins are up for grabs." You say nodding at a table of jealous looking blondes.

"I see, thanks." He says with a smirk.

"How are you really?" You asked him.

"I'm good. I'm playing quidditch. The usual." He said smiling softly, "and you skŭpi moĭ?"

"I'm happy. I have Fred and my sons. I have friends. I have a career." You said smiling.

Viktor looked right through your façade. He arched an eyebrow at you.

"Ok. The Dark Lord returned and Dumbledore died. Everything is spiraling towards war. This moment maybe the last moment of peace we ever have. I'm scared, Viktor. I'm scared that Fred is going to leave for work or to do something for the war and never come home. My boys will never know their father. I'm afraid that I'll walk out and my boys will never know what happened to their mom. They'll be broken inside like me." You say fighting back tears.

"Shhh, skŭpi moĭ. Shh. You are not broken." He said pulling you to his chest.

Viktor always seemed so strong and proud. He seemed like a rock in a sea of unknown things. You didn't know how much you missed his friendship.

"Listen, hmm. Yes, you listen, if something happens to Fred. You will always have me. I will come and be there for you if you want me. If something happens to you. I will come and tell your sons about their beautiful mother with her sharp tongue. How she could slay a man with a look. Yes?" He said in your ear.

You stood back and looked at your handsome friend. You tried to catch him in a lie. There wasn't one to catch. He just smiled at you while spinning you around the dance floor.

"Thank you, Viktor. You are a better friend than I deserve." You say kissing his cheek.

The song ended and you both bowed to each other. You got another glass of champagne and breathed heavily.

"Alright there, Mrs. Weasley?" Drawled the haughty voice of Blaise Zabini.

"I'm fine." You say smiling slightly.

"Yes you look it. You forget I know just as good as your Bulgarian friend over there." He said smirking.

"Shut up." You said rolling your eyes.

"There she is." He said smiling.

"Where's Luna?" You ask looking around.

You find her dancing in a very peculiar way with her father.

"Her father is a strange man, although to lose the one you love so young. I imagine it takes a toll on a person." He said watching them.

"Yes it would." You say watching as Fred spun Hermione around the dance floor.

"Dance, Weasley?" He asked extending a hand.

"Of course, Zabini." You say taking it.

You figured he would be a good dancer. He spun you around the dance floor expertly. He smiled at you impressed.

"I was a debutante at one time good sir." You say with your best southern drawl.

Zabini laughed at this revelation. He rolled his eyes.

"Of course you were." He said still laughing.

Luna came up to you. She tapped on your shoulder.

"You can have him back Luna." You said smiling.

"No we want to dance with you." She said motioning behind her.

It was Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Tonks, and Fleur smiling at you.

"You better go before they revolt." Blaise says smirking.

You went and danced with your friends and sisters. A happy moment of silliness in a world of darkness. You danced crazily with Tonks as she tripped over herself. You laughed at Angelina as she tried to mimic the way Fleur moved. You joined Luna's crazy dance. You were singing at the top of your lungs with Hermione and Ginny. You saw something in Hermione's face that broke you. She was saying good bye.

"Don't you dare." You said warningly.

"What?" She said her face sad.

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me Hermione Jean Granger, like you'll never see me again. Don't you fucking dare." You said holding her wrist.

"Please..." Hermione begged.

"Nope, we don't want to hear it." Ginny said taking the other wrist.

"Tonight, let's just be dumb kids having fun, please." You begged her.

"Ok." She said swallowing back tears.

The three of you pulled into a hug. You shed a single tear for your friend. Then you went back to singing like idiots. You danced with George, Ron, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur. You found Harry and grabbed his hand. You led him out onto the dance floor leading him around.

"You listen to me Harry Potter. I know what you are planning to do. No I will not be telling Molly. So you can calm down. I just want you to be careful. You come back in one piece. You and the other two. You hear me. You bring my friends back. You save the world, but please come back. I can't lose any more friends, Harry." You say hugging the boy close.

"Alright, Lyla. I'll do my best. Keep them safe will you?" He said looking at the twins and Ginny.

"Of course." You say smiling.

That's when all hell broke lose. A lynx with the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt warning of the Death Eaters. You ran to Angelina and vanished to your house. That was the plan. You had to get out and get home with Angelina. You would wait for the twins. You prayed that Harry and the others got out alright.


	4. Cowardly and Disloyal

You waited twenty four long hours. Angelina and you were curled up in your bed with the twins. Margaret came to take the boys to bed. You and Angelina just laid your bed worrying and crying. You don't know how or when you fell asleep. You woke to Angelina snoring next to you holding your hand. You heard the door open downstairs. You pulled your wand and Angelina was up with wand drawn as well. You came to the top of the stairs wand ready. You saw a shock of matching red heads. They both looked at the top of the stairs. Their wands drawn as well.

"How did I find out about my mother's death?" You asked Fred.

"A letter from your Grams." He answered.

"What was the first name we discussed for our sons?" He asked wand raised.

"Luka." You answered lowering your wand.

He lowered his and bounded up the stairs. He picked you up and held you tightly. Angelina was at the bottom hugging George.

"The boys in bed." He said.

You nodded. He snuck down the hallway and peaked in. He sighed heavily. He turned to you and motioned to go downstairs. Angelina and you took a place on the couch. Fred and George stood.

"Everyone is fine. They made it out ok. Harry, Ron, and Hermione vanished. They are gone. Although if anyone asks Ron is home very sick." George began.

"The ministry is now controlled by Death Eaters. All half bloods and muggle borns have to register. Before you say anything your father came to ministry with a woman who saying she is your biological mother. The shame of being with a lower class family was too much to keep you. She is a former teacher of yours. Professor Kioné. I think. They have bought this lie, for now. I don't recommend going back to school. I have told them that you have decided to become a stay at home mother." Fred said firmly.

"Who's going to look out for Ginny, Neville, Luna, Blaise? You think the Death Eaters are going to be kind to him since he's been consorting with Blood Traitors!" You said angry.

"Lyla! Blaise has taken necessary steps to ensure his survival as well as those who he cares about. I suggest you do the same! The shop is open for now, but who knows for how long. Bill and Dad still have jobs. Our house is still safe. The Burrow is being refortified. Bill and Fleur's will be safe as well as aunt Muriel's. This is not good. None of this is good! This is the hand we have been dealt! We must play with it or die." Fred said seriously.

"So you are going to do nothing? The two biggest rebels of our time! They are going to sit back and let the Dark Lord take everything from us! Our lives! Our freedom! What about our sons? Huh?! What will you tell them when they look back on this moment in history?! Will you tell them that you fought like hell or will you tell them about how the famous Weasley Twins coward in fear?" You said glaring at the pair of them.

"Lyla.." Angelina said trying to make you see reason.

"No, I'm done listening to this." You said as you went up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

You spelled it shut so that no one could get in. You went and threw yourself down on the bed and cried. You hated everything about what you said and did down there. You hated the feeling of helplessness that washed over you and the guilt. You went into the bathroom and sat under the water in the shower. You were in there for a very long time.

You dried of and went to bed. You laid in bed and the nightmares of Fenrir Greyback filled your mind again. You woke up crying and screaming.

"Lyla! Damn it, Lyla! Open the fucking door!" Fred said pounding on the door.

You flicked your wand and the door spring open. You sat curled up in a ball on your bed crying so hard you were hyperventilating. Fred came to you but you swatted him away. Fred grabbed you anyway and pulled you to him. You tried to fight him off. He was laying on top of you holding you down.

"Stop!" He said firmly.

You stopped wiggling. You glared up at him.

"I don't need your help!" You spat at him.

"I know you don't fucking need it! But it's my fucking help so I am giving it to you anyway." He sneered.

"Fuck you!" You said angrily.

"Back at you!" He said releasing you.

"You are the most cowardly Gryffindor I've ever met!" You said throwing a pillow at his head.

He caught it and anger filled his entire face.

"Yeah?? You are the most disloyal Hufflepuff I've ever met!" He said throwing the pillow to the ground.

"Disloyal?!" You said fury risings

"You can't just trust me, can you?" Fred hissed.

"No!" You said throwing a second pillow.

"Of course I plan on fighting, you crazy woman! I just don't plan on dying! Because for some reason my dumb ass loves your crazy ass! Even when you call me a coward! Even when you look at me in disgust! I still want you! I don't want to leave you alone! I promised remember! Remember I promised I'd never leave you. I'm just trying to keep my promise." He said tears falling.

You stared as Fred fell to his knees. Guilt filled your entire body. You crawled to his side of the bed and sunk down to the floor in front of him. You took his hands from his face and kissed away the tears. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held tight.

"I'm sorry." You sobbed into his neck, "I'm so sorry."

You spent that night in bed just holding each other. You clung to each other while world around you spun out of control.


	5. Leaving and Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🚨SMUT🚨 
> 
> Sad things and happy things. It’s war time...

A few days after the wedding Tonks appeared on you doorstep in tears. You let her in and brought her into the kitchen.

“Did something happen to Remus?” You asked sitting her down at the table.

Angelina start making tea. Tonks sobbed. You looked at Angelina unsure of what to do. She looked as lost as you.

“He left.” Tonks said quietly.

“Remus left? To do what?” You asked confused.

“He left me Lyla...” Tonks said looking at you through tears.

“Oh...” you said taking a chair next to her.

“Maybe he’s trying to protect you by leaving?” Angelina said.

“Angelina has a point. He’s a known Dumbledore sympathizer.” You said running a hand over Tonks’s back.

“No he feels guilty for getting me pregnant. He thinks he’s ruined my life. He doesn’t seem to get that he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Tonks said getting angry.

“Tonks, he’ll be back.” Angelina said comfortingly.

“Yes, he’s a good man. He maybe a stupid man, but he won’t abandon his child.” You said reassuringly.

“I don’t know.” She said sadly.

The coming weeks consisted of you and Angelina spending a lot of time together since neither of you could go to work. Fenrir Greyback was allowed to roam freely now and he still very much wanted the two of you.

Tonks would come and stay with you. As August was coming to close your anniversary was approaching, you didn’t think you’d do anything for it since the world as on fire.

You were woken on the day by Fred. He was on top of you. He was kissing your neck and chest. You moaned.

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Happy anniversary.” He said quietly.

“Happy anniversary.” You mumbled.

“I have to work. I want you to to dress up nice tonight, ok? Also you are going to confined to the room for the day. So go see your sons and then right back in here.” He said rolling off you.

You looked at him quizzically. He smiled mischievously. You rolled your eyes and did as he asked. You kissed and held your boys. Margaret smiled and winked at you. You went back to your room where Angelina, Ginny, Fleur, and Tonks were waiting. They had snack and games. Fred was walking out of the closet in a blue suit. He smiled and kissed you.

“See you tonight my love.” He said leaving and shutting the door behind him.

“So... What does he have planned?” You asked the girls.

“Nope! He has sworn us to secrecy!” Angelina announced.

“Come on...” you whined.

“Sorry, can’t tell.” Ginny said smirking.

“Fine! What are we doing?” You asked as you jumped on her.

Ginny shrieked laughed. You ended up playing games and vegging for most of the day. You all talked about anything and everything.

“So Tonks... I have a question if you are willing to answer it. You don’t have to.” Angelina said her face alight with impish delight.

“What...?” Tonks said cautiously.

“How big is Remus?” Angelina said boldly.

“Angelina!” You said smacking her arm.

“What like you’re not curious?” She said laughing.

“Bill is thick.” Fleur said giggling.

“That was information I didn’t need.” Ginny said grossed out.

“Fred’s long.” You said smirking at Ginny.

“George is long too.” Angelina said.

“Dean was huge.” Ginny said, “Harry is about average I imagine. It’s big enough to do the job.”

“Ginny Weasley!” You said pushing her.

“Remus is big.” Tonks said quietly.

“I fucking knew it. I knew he was packing!” Angelina said.

This caused a fit of giggles through you.

“Do you think Hermione has seen Ron’s?” Fleur asked thoughtful.

“No. Ron’s a prude!” Ginny said popping a chocolate in her mouth.

“She’s seen Viktor’s and by all accounts it’s as thick as the rest of him.” You said giggling.

Giggles filled the room again. This was perfect. Even if Luna and Hermione were missing. This was still a good moment. You had to learn to appreciate them more now.

As evening approached, the girls began to get you ready. Fleur started doing your makeup while Angelina did your hair. Ginny was painting your nails. Tonks was holding your drink and give you a sip every so often.

Fleur brought a dress box to you. You opened it to find a pinup girl cocktail dress. You went and put it on. It hugged you everywhere. You were suddenly self conscious because of your mom body. You’d lost most of the weight there was just this extra skin that you had now. You felt like you looked like a whale in this dress. Ginny barged into the closet.

“Damn! Your boobs look fantastic!” She said nodding approvingly.

The dresses straps sat on the edge of your shoulders and the neckline dipped to give a great amount of cleavage.

“You don’t think I look fat?” You asked her.

“Fuck no.” Ginny said as if you were nuts to even suggest that.

You came out of the closet and were met by wolf whistles and whoops. You rolled your eyes. Fleur our a ribbon choker on you with some diamond stud earrings.

“Perfect! Fred is going to lose his mind.” She said happily.

“I’d do you!” Angelina said with a wink.

You laughed at her.

“Are you ladies ready?” George asked through the door.

“She’s ready.” Angelina called.

George opened the door and raised his eyebrows at the sight of you.

“Damn...” he said.

Angelina threw a pillow at him. He grunted in protest.

“What?!” He said.

You walked passed him. You went to the top of the stairs where Bill was standing. He looked up and smiled.

“You look really lovely.” Bill said politely.

Charlie gave a whistle of approval.

“Charlie? What are you still doing here?” You asked arching a brow.

“He’s here comforting a certain friend of yours.” Bill whispered.

“Oh.” You said looking at the second eldest Weasley.

He and Tonks were school friends. He smiled at you and then stuck his tongue out. You rolled your eyes.

Bill led you to the backyard, where a veranda of sorts had been erected. It was strung with twinkle lights and sheer fabric. It gave it a tented look. There was a table set with foods of all kinds. Fred was sitting at the table looking off into the distance still wearing that blue suit you loved. Bill took his leave. You cleared your throat. Fred started and looked at you. His jaw dropped.

“Fleur gets to pick your formal event outfits from now on.” Fred said drinking in the sight of you.

He rose and pulled you to him. He kissed you and ran hands all over you.

“One plus to not going in public, is I get to touch you however I like.” He said squeezing your breasts.

You made involuntary moan, which made Fred’s eyes darken. You suddenly thought he was going to forgo dinner all together. He pulled you into the veranda. That’s when you noticed the bed inside. The fabric closed and darkened magically to conceal you from the outside. You looked at Fred with an eyebrow raised.

He smiled sexily. You were wet for him immediately. He sat you down at the table and began to feed you food. He placed a piece of chicken in your mouth at one point and you took care to suck his fingers as well. He let out a groan. You were letting the skirt of your dress ride up little by little until it revealed that you weren’t were any underwear. Fred growled at the sight. He laid you back on the bench. His mouth was on you. He was lapping at your folds and clit. You cried out.

“Yes... Fred. Yes...” you cried.

He abruptly stopped as you neared the edge. He pulled back and put your dress back in place. He smiled wickedly at you as you glared.

“Oh, Mrs. Weasley patience....” he said.

Suddenly there was pressure on your clit and it moving in slow circles. You looked at Fred in shock. He was just looking at you passively. You didn’t know how he was doing it. The pressure increased and the speed of the circles. You moaned loudly.

“I want you to know that I can make you cum without even touching you.” Fred whispered.

The pressure and circling was bringing you to the edge.

“Fred... I’m close... so close...” you panted.

The pressure was immediately gone. You whined. You were on top of Fred immediately. He clearly wasn’t expecting that because he looked startled. You grabbed a hand full of red hair and pulled slightly making him groan. You kissed and sucked the neck you’d opened up making him hiss. Your other hand with a flick of your wrist shedded his coat and dress shirt. He was shirtless now. He looked at you startled.

“I can do wandless magic too.” You hissed in his ear.

You undid his belt while keeping a handful of his hair. He shucked his pants and underwear. He was naked under you. You released his hair and kissed down his body stopping at his hips. You looked up at him with doe eyes as you swallowed his cock. He grabbed the table and hissed.

“Lyla... shit..” he said.

You bobbed up and down his length. You’d swirl your tongue around the tip. Fred was a panting and moaning mess. The second you realized he was close you popped off his cock. You rose and walked to the bed. You sat on the edge leaning back on your hands waiting. Fred glared. He rose, cock bobbing. He flicked his wrist and your dress hit the ground. You gasped at the cool night air. Your nipples hardened. He took one between his fingers and pinched.

“You need to tell me what you want.” He said voice strained.

“You know what I want.” You said as he pinched the other.

“Did you take your potion today?” He asked.

“Yes.” You said keening.

“Good girl.” He said gruffly.

You nearly came at hearing him call you that. He noticed your reaction. He smirked.

“Do you like that? Do you like when I call you a good girl?” He asked cupping your pussy.

“Yes..” you breathed.

“You want to be my good girl?” He whispered in your ear.

“Yes, Mr. Weasley.” You hissed.

His cock throbbed at the words you’d spoken. He picked you up and carried you to the center of the bed. He settled you on top of him. He lined himself up and thrust inside you making you cry out.

“Ride me, like a good girl.” He said eyes heavy with lust.

“Yes, Mr. Weasley.” You said doing as he said.

You rode him slowly at first and then faster until he was moaning so loud you were sure the others in the house could hear. He flipped you to your back and slipped back inside you.

“What a good girl you are.” He said slowly pumping in and out.

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley.” You said sexily.

“Fuck, Lyla. That’s it. Cum for me.” He said picking up speed and rubbing your clit.

You screamed your release and he followed close behind. You both lay there in the bed tired and sweaty.

“Happy Anniversary Mr. Weasley.” You said panting.

“Happy Anniversary Mrs. Weasley.” He said grinning.


	6. Ministry Mischief

September 1st came and went. It was odd not being on the train to Hogwarts. You wondered what your friends were doing. You hoped they were being careful. You'd heard that Dean Thomas was on the run. Tonks's father Ted was running too. Their blood status was in question. Those with questionable blood status were being placed in Azkaban. You shivered at the thought. You hoped they stayed safe. You worried for Blaise as well. What would the future hold for him?

Luna's father Xenophilius Lovegood was still publishing Pro-Potter propaganda. You worried for their safety.

Everyone's safety was so up in the air these days. There was no news from Harry, which means good news because if he'd been caught or killed you'd know. It'd be a spectacle.

You were making dinner with Angelina while Margaret and Tonks played with the boys. They were sitting up now. Magical children developed faster than muggle children. So they were big and nearly crawling despite being only four months old. They had started giggling which was the cutest thing you'd heard in your life. They loved the Twin's fireworks. Fred and George came bursting through the door. There was a look of mischief and hope in their faces.

"There was an incident at the Ministry!" George said happily.

"What kind of incident?" Angelina asked.

"Several people of questionable blood status were saved from Azkaban." Fred said smiling.

"By who?" Tonks asked.

"Harry Potter." They said together.

"What?!" You asked.

"Harry apparently broke into the ministry and saved several muggle borns from Azkaban also apparently knocked out the old toad as well. He escaped they can't find him." George said happily.

"How do you...?" You began.

"Dad." Fred said.

"Oh." You all said in unison.

Tonks had taken up residence in one of the guest bedrooms of your house. Her mother would come and visit every so often. There was no word from Remus. Charlie would make bi weekly visits from Romania to see her. He would end up sleeping in a chair next to her bed most times. You really hoped he didn't get his heart broken. You had terrible feeling he would.

Things settled down again. The little twins continued to grow and change. They were crawling and getting into everything. You all were having a time keeping up with them. Everyone had chores around the house. You all took turns making dinner. So you all fell into an easy routine. It seemed almost normal when you didn't think about the fact that none of these people could live in their own homes because it was dangerous. But yeah totally normal...

There was word from Molly that Ginny and friends had attempted to steal the sword of Gryffindor for what you had no idea but they were punished severely. Molly was a mess about the whole thing.

You were laying in bed with Fred that night. He was staring angrily at the ceiling. You turned to look at him.

"What if we hosted Christmas this year?" You asked.

"You can't really be thinking about Christmas?" He asked.

"I am. It's the twins' first Christmas!" You said indignantly.

"Ah... yes that's right." Fred said understanding.

"What if we host it and let Mom and Dad have a break?" You asked.

"I suppose that'd be ok." Fred said shrugging.

"Good because I have ideas! This place is going to be Christmas Central!" You said happily.

"I'm already regretting this..." Fred said rolling away.

You pushed him off the bed. His head popped up and he glared. Then he lunged at you. You giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! This one is harder to write because we just don't know what they were doing and their activities are limited!


	7. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Christmas is marred with sadville

Your house began to fill as the Christmas holiday approached. You'd set up several tents in the yard to accommodate your family and Fred's. Your family arrived first.

Your father toting a wagon full of presents followed by Grams and Pops. Then you saw her, your Aunt Belinda. She smiled when she saw you.

"Well there's the pretty little June Bug!" She said brightly, her accent thick as ever.

She had ombré green and red hair for Christmas. She hugged you tightly.

"Hey, Auntie. I can't believe you're here." You said happily.

"I had to see my great nephews now, didn't I?" She said with a wink.

"Speaking of, where are my grandsons?" You dad said shaking hands with Fred.

"Inside." You said leading everyone into the house.

"Lyla June! This is amazing." Grams said clapping her hands together at your decor.

"I learned from the best." You said smiling.

Fred said that the house looked like Christmas threw up in it. He said not even Santa himself could do better.

"Do they all look like that?" Your Aunt asked motioning to Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie.

"Yep." You said smiling.

"My dear girl, you have landed yourself a fine ass husband." She said with a wink.

"Auntie!" You said giggling.

Your father stopped and looked at the boys playing in the floor with Tonks who was changing her nose to different animal noses and making them laugh. You took his hand and sat down on the floor bringing him with.

"Aden. Mason." You called.

The boys turned and smiled seeing you. They crawled to you. Mason crawled into your lap and snuggled close. Aden crawled to your dad and sat before him. The tiny boy studying him carefully. He smacked your father's leg. He giggled at the noise and did it again. Your father smiled a watery smile.

"Daddy, meet Aden Patrick, and Mason Arthur." You said smiling at him.

"Hi Aden." He said picking up the boy.

You'd lost your dad for the rest of the afternoon as he played with the boys. You'd given Margaret the month off. So she could be with her family. You'd have plenty of help. Angelina was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. You went to help her. Grams and your aunt not far behind.

Molly Weasley appeared in the kitchen not too long after.

"Hey mom!" You and Angelina said.

"Hey girls. Lyla... I need you to come with me please.." her request was cut off by commotion in your living room.

Blaise Zabini was standing in your entry way. You'd told him where the house was in case he'd ever need it. 

"Lyla!" He said desperate.

"Blaise?" You asked concerned.

"Prove it." Fred growled wand raised.

All the men's wands were raised at the boy in the door.

"We first spoke in Slughorn's compartment. I sat next to you so Cormac McLaggen wouldn't." He said desperately.

"What did Draco Malfoy ask me the first chance he got me alone last year?" You asked carefully.

"Did you let him put a baby in you? Then he asked if you didn't want a baby weasel. You nearly punched him." Blaise said trying to recall.

"It's him." You said feeling relief fill the room.

"They took her! They took Luna!" Blaise said panicked.

"Who took Luna?" You asked grabbing his arms to steady him.

"The Death Eaters. They snatched her from the train." Ginny said on the stairs.

Tears running down her face. She looked so hopeless. You pulled her to you along with Blaise.

"You know coming here was a mistake." You told him.

"I don't care." He said looking deeply into your eyes.

"They'll punish you for being associated with us." You said placing a hand on his cheek.

"They took Luna, Lyla. I can't... I don't..." He was saying and the stony and impassive man who was your friend broke down.

You held him as he cried. He sobbed.

"Blaise. Shh. It's going to be ok. They probably took her to silence her father, as long as he complies. She'll be fine. He'll comply for Luna. You know that." You say trying to will yourself to believe it.

"What will they do to her?" He said quietly.

"Don't think about it. Luna is so strong. She's fought Death Eaters before. She's brave and smart. She'll be ok." You said softly.

"Come on, son. Let's get you some coffee, yeah?" Your father said taking Blaise with him to the kitchen.

"Upstairs, now." You told Ginny.

She complied. You shut your bedroom door and spelled it so no one could hear you.

"How bad?" You ask.

"As bad as it can be." She said her voice hollow.

"Who's left?" You asked.

"Neville, Seamus, and a few others. We protect the young ones. The new teachers the Carrows, are ruthless. Think Umbridge but sadistic and slightly pedophile." Ginny said disgusted.

"Have they... Ginny did someone..." you try to form the words.

"No. Snape always seems to show up when they are entertaining those ideas." Ginny scoffed.

You breathed a sigh and sat next her on your bed. You take her hand and squeeze it.

"Lyla... what if we don't win?" She asked quietly.

"We have to, or we all die. There's no alternative." You say looking at her.

"If I'm going to die... I'd rather go out swinging." She said voice hard.

"That's my best friend." You said firmly.

You both leave the room and go downstairs. Your father and grandfather are calming Zabini. You help finish dinner.

Bill and Fleur have left saying they had some business to attend to at Shell Cottage. Fleur has been very cagey lately. She won't let her get her alone to talk. Something is going on with those two...

You spend the rest of the holidays trying to make as happy for everyone as possible. The mood was subdued regardless. The babies had a good Christmas. They were spoiled rotten by everyone you and Fred knew and loved.

Zabini stayed with you for the rest of the holiday.

His mother having kicked him out to save herself. He didn't blame her. She had to do what she had to. Survival was the ultimate goal for everyone.

Would you all survive this?


	8. Wizard Wireless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebels Radio! Also someone shows up at your door.... who could it be??? 
> 
> Battle has finally come...

The next few months are hard. You get constant misinformation about You Know Who and Harry. Fred and George are at their wits end with this. They call a family meeting. It consisted of you, Angelina, and Tonks. Blaise had went back to school. Lee Jordan was standing in your living room.

"Lee!" You and Angelina cry as you hug the Gryffindor.

"Hey girls." He said chuckling.

"Sit. We need to talk." Fred said.

They explained their plan. They planned to set up a undetectable wireless broadcast that gave people hope and correct information about what was really going on. The broadcast required a password to access. They were trying to figure out the logistics of doing it without getting caught. An idea popped in your head.

"MACUSA uses a spell that changes the location of a broadcast every few minutes. You can be sitting in one place but it will say it's broadcasting across the country. I know the spell. I think I could do it." You said determined to help.

"You are the most perfect woman." Fred said staring at you.

The plan was set in motion. You preformed the first test broadcast with Lee leading it. It went super well. Everyone who could joined the broadcast under pseudonyms. According to Arthur the Death Eaters had no way to track the signal. Since it changed every few minutes. Since order member houses were protected and no one used the taboo of the Dark Lord's name. The Death Eaters couldn't find you.

Everything was going well. You felt like you were doing something good for the first time in a long time.

Remus showed up just before the Easter holidays. He was standing on your doorstep wet and shivering. You refused him entrance. You shoved him back and closed the door behind you as you followed.

"Remus Lupin. Never in my life have I been so disappointed in someone. Your wife has been living here being cared for by her friend and not her husband while pregnant. She's nearly nine months pregnant. Now you show up! She's getting close to moving on with someone who won't hurt her. You show up!" You said looking at him disgusted.

"Who?!" Remus asked darkly.

"Does it matter?" You asked crossing your arms.

"No." He said resigned.

"I'm not letting you in if you're going to leave again. I won't let you hurt her again." You said firmly.

"I'm glad she has friends like you." He says softly.

"You need to make a choice. You must abide by that choice. If you don't... you needn't fear the Dark Lord..." You said malice dripping from your voice.

"I understand." He said nodding.

"What is your decision?" You asked firmly.

"I want to be with my wife." He said sadly.

You went back into the house. You had him wait at the door. You went to Tonks's room.

"Hey Tonks. There's someone here to see you." You said as she rose from the bed Charlie helping her.

"I'm coming." She said huffing.

You stopped Charlie. You placed a hand on his chest and looked up sadly. He looked down at you confused. Then realization washed over him and defeat.

"Charlie..." you said as he pushed passed you and went to the backyard.

"I'll go talk to him." George said.

You watched as Tonks packed her things to go to her mother's with Remus. She smiled happily at you. She was so happy. You couldn't help but feel dread for some reason. You shook the ominous feeling away.

Then news came that she was going into labor. You joined her at her mother's house. You helped deliver her son Teddy Lupin. He was metamorphmagi like his mother so his hair changed color constantly. You kissed the boys head before handing him to your friend.

"Lyla..." Remus said tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Remus." You said smiling down at your happy friend.

"We wanted to ask you to be the Godmother." Tonks said smiling up at you.

"Of course." You said hugging her close.

"I must go tell Bill." Remus said happily.

"I'm glad he's doing better." You said watching him walk away.

"I know you worry. You shouldn't he's a good man." Tonks said confidently.

"I know." You said kissing her head.

It was few days later. The Easter Holidays were approaching. Blaise and Ginny were home from school. You were hanging up wash when Bill appeared at the magical boundary with two people.

"Blaise! Ginny!" You yelled to the house.

They both came outside along with Angelina. Blaise took off running. He picked up the blonde girl and hugged her tightly. He peppered kisses all over her face. She giggled and winced.

"Are you hurt?" He asked suddenly guilty.

"I'm ok. Sore... but ok." Luna said softly.

You and Ginny hugged her carefully. You turned to see Dean Thomas banged up but alive. You patted his shoulder and he nodded. Ginny wrapped him in a hug.

"Well looks like two more for dinner, Ang." You said heading

"We need to talk." Bill said low.

"Ginny and Blaise why don't you take them inside and find them somewhere to sleep for the night, yes?" You said looking at Angelina.

"Alright." Ginny said leading them all to the house.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Bill looked seriously at you.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione rescued those two, Ollivander, and a goblin from Malfoy Manor. They are planning something big. They won't tell me but I am afraid that it will jeopardize the safety of the family. Mum and Dad have been moved to Muriel's. Keep Ginny here. Fred and George are closing the shop for now. They are going to do mail order." Bill said quickly.

"Are they at your house?" You asked.

"Yes, no you can't come see them. They have work to do and so do we. You need to decide what will happen when the fight begins. What will become of the boys? Mum and Dad are going to fight." Bill said looking at you hard.

"I'll call for my family to come. Fred and I will be ready for the fight." You said with resolve.

"George and I as well." Angelina said firmly.

"As you wish." Bill said heading back to the boundary and vanishing.

The house was full of laughter and people again. Blaise never left Luna's side. Dean helped Fred and George with the wireless stuff.

As the little twins' birthday day approached your family returned to celebrate. It was a small party. The boys had fun.

The break in at Gringotts distrusted the festivities. Everything was in a uproar. Luckily everyone had been moved to safety when death eaters came to

The Burrow.

You all were sitting around the living room watching the twins take their first steps. Then something began to glow on the mantle piece. It was your DA coins. You went and picked yours up. You read it:

_Harry is back. We are going to fight._


	9. Let’s Go To War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War... sad times buddies

You looked at Fred. He looked back eyes sad. He looked down at his sons. He crouched and picked up Mason. He kissed the boy and held him tight. You did the same with Aden. You swapped.

"Mama.." Mason said happily.

"Yes, baby mama." You said fighting back tears.

You kissed both boys again. You looked to your father and grandparents.

"If we don't... if we... If we don't come back please take them back to the States with you." You said feeling a tear fall.

"I'm going with you." Your father said eyes hard.

"Daddy, I need you to be there for my sons. Please. I need you to stay. Please." You begged him.

"Lyla, please don't... I can't..." he said pulling you to him.

"Daddy, I have to do this. I can't sit here. I have to go." You said pulling back.

"Go. You go and you win, you hear me, Lyla June." Pops said tears running down his face.

You hugged Grams and Pops. You turned to find Fred holding your wand out. You took it and his hand. You disapparated at the boundary and arrived at the Hog's Head where the bar keep opened a tunnel into the school. You came into the room of requirement worn Ginny, Fred, Lee, Oliver Wood, George, Angelina, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinett.

You saw Hermione and ran to her. You hugged her so tightly. She hugged you back.

"I've never been happier to see you." She said laughing.

"I missed you." You said.

You hugged Ron and Harry.

"What's the plan?" You asked.

It turns out there was no plan. Neville had contacted you thinking there was going to be a fight. Harry didn't want that. Hermione convinces him otherwise, which was good since members of the order had arrived. Work began in magically fortifying the castle. Snape was chased off along with the Carrows. The evacuation of under age kids began and others prepared for war. You saw Sprout, McGonagall, and Flitwick preparing. You were all being divided into areas to protect. Tonks arrived late as she couldn't sit at home worrying.

Fred grabbed you before heading to a Tower. He kissed you soundly. You looked up into his green eyes.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." You said as he backed away.

You hoped that wasn't the last words you ever spoke to him.

You stood between Tonks and McGonagall just outside the entrance hall. Tonks grabbed your hand and squeezed. You smiled and breathed shakily.

The magical barrier was attacked you watched as firework type lights lit up the sky. You never saw something so beautiful and terrifying. It broke under the strain of so many spells. The Hogwarts statues brought to life by McGonagall took the first wave. That's when you saw them waves of death eaters and in the distance giants.

The first spell streaked passed you. You deflected the next and shot an impediment jinx. You deflected a witches curse and dodged a killing curse. You were being backed into the castle by a witch and a wizard. Suddenly there were two stunning spells that shot both of them down. You saw Blaise and Luna fighting together.

There was no way to know how the battle was going you'd lost track of Tonks and McGonagall. Ginny appeared and disappeared.

Dementors and giant spiders flooded the castle. You casted your Patronus saving Lavender and the Patil Twins. Ernie McMillan saved you from a spider. You were back to back with Hannah at one point fighting off death eaters.

You were running from a grizzly looking wizard when Percy Weasley struck him down.

"Percy!" You cried.

"Lyla." He said as he ran down the hall.

The building took hit after hit. There were explosions everywhere it felt like. You were bleeding heavily from your arm and head. That's when they began to retreat. The voice of Voldemort filled your head. He asked for Harry and was giving everyone a reprieve to collect their dead. You went through the halls trying to identify people. You say a pink haired body laying on the ground. You ran.

"Tonks! Nymphadora Tonks! Wake up! Tonks?" You said as you tried to shake her lifeless body, "No... No no no..."

You cried out. This can't be happening. This isn't real. You looked next to her to see Remus lying hand in Tonks's. He'd been with her at the end. You were sobbing over your dead friend when Kingsley and Arthur found you. Arthur helped you to your feet as Kingsley took the bodies to the Great Hall.

You and Arthur entered the Great Hall. You saw the Weasley family standing over a body. You searched each face to see who it was. Molly. Bill. Fleur. Charlie. Percy. George. Angelina. Ginny. Ron. Harry. Hermione. Your heart stopped. You pushed the others out of the way and kneel down next to the body of the love of your life.

"Fred..." you said softly brushing the hair from his face, "Fred this isn't funny. Fred. Please. Fred Weasley you get up now! You promised Fred! You promised! You wouldn't leave me! Don't you leave me!"

"Lyla..." George said through tears.

You refused to listen to him. You kept trying to plead with Fred to open his eyes. You begged him not to leave you and the boys. You could Molly sobbing. You heard Blaise try to coax you away. You ignored them all.

You sobbed into his chest you felt hands try to grab you. You pushed them away. You sat up and looked at his handsome face. Memories flashed before you. Meeting at the train station. Kissing him for the first time. Your first date. The Yule Ball. The First I love you. The moment he asked you to marry him. Your first night in your new home. Your first time. Your wedding. You finding out you were pregnant. You finding out you were having twin boys. Having the twins. Bill and Fleur's wedding. Your first Anniversary. You stopped the flood of memories that broke you in half.

You bent down. You kissed him for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back tomorrow for the final chapter


	10. Love is the Most Powerful Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️

Then he stirred. Fred Weasley stirred. You sucked in a breath. You watched as his chest rose and fell. His eyes blinked open. He looked up at you.

"Hey... What did I miss?" He said hoarsely.

You threw your arms around his neck. He grunted.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" You said in his ear.

"Ok... what?" He asked pulling back from you.

He looked at his family who were looking at him in shock.

"Fred... you were... dead." George said looking like the wind was knocked out of him.

"Clearly I wasn't." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Baby... you were." You said seriously.

"Love is the most powerful kind of magic..." Hermione said as she began to run from the hall.

"What?" You said looking after her like she was insane.

"She's right. Once Dumbledore told me that love was a strange form of Magic capable of great and terrible things. You saved me somehow." Fred said taking your face in his hands and kissing you.

You held each other for what seemed like hours. You told him about Tonks and Lupin. Neville came in carrying the body of tiny Colin Creevey. Your heart broke. He wasn't supposed to be here. Molly was treating your wounds. That's when a cry of joy came from outside. It sounded like Voldemort. You all ran to the entrance. You saw the army of Death Eaters being led by Voldemort and his great snake slithering along. They had Hagrid in chains and carrying a body.

"Who's Hagrid carrying?" Ginny asked panicked.

She knew. You all knew. Harry. Ginny lunged you grabbed her and held her.

"Don't." You whispered.

Voldemort began to gloat.

"Harry Potter is dead!" He laughed.

He began to pick on Neville who said he would refuse to join Voldemort. He tortured Neville. You saw something that nearly made you scream. Harry moved. You looked at Fred who met your gaze you flicked back to Harry who's hand imperceptibly moved. Fred tensed. He'd seen it. Then Harry jumped from Hagrid's arms and all hell broke lose. Fenrir Greyback appeared and went for Hermione and Lavender. Hermione dodged Lavender wasn't so lucky. He ripped her throat. You shot a killing curse without a thought. The werewolf crumpled and was no more. Hermione looked at you in shock. You both ran back to the castle to Ginny and Luna battling Bellatrix. Voldemort battling Kingsley and Arthur. Ginny dodged a killing curse.

"Gonna send you to see brother Freddie!" Bellatrix cackled.

That's when Molly Weasley stood in front of her youngest child.

"Not my daughter you bitch!" She said.

Molly and Bellatrix were a blur of wands and spells. Molly landed a spell and Bellatrix froze smile on her face. She slowly faded into nothing. Voldemort enraged with the loss of his most loyal follower cried out in anger aimed for Molly. Harry Potter appeared from no where. The deadly dance between the boy who lived and the Dark Lord began. Harry was talking about the elder wand. It didn't belong to Voldemort and Harry had sacrificed himself. So everyone in this room was protected. Suddenly Harry disarmed Voldemort and his killing curse rebounded killing the Dark Lord.

Cheers broke out. You searched and saw him running at you. Fred picked you up and kissed you soundly. You'd made it. You were alive. He was alive.

"Let's go home." He said.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." You said smiling.

You went home and told your family what had occurred. You made the heart breaking trek to Andromeda Tonks's home. You knocked on the door. She answered she didn't need you to say anything.

She saw your face and tears rolled down. You took Teddy home that night. Andromeda had lost so much. She broke. She died of what St. Mungo's called a broken heart. You made up a room for young Teddy. He lived with you and your boys. You and Fred loved him like he was your own.

When he and the twins were older you began to notice how he looked at your niece Victorie and how she looked at him.

You were offered a job at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration teacher. You accepted and teach there to this day.

Fred and George have expanded Weasley's Wizard Wheezies to several other countries.

You're family expanded as well. You had the twins and Teddy. You had a little girl around the same time as Ginny and Hermione had Albus and Rose. Her name was Hazel Nymphadora Weasley. You also had two more girls a second set of twins Scarlett Jean and Sage June, they were the same age as Hugo and Lily.

One night before the start of term all the kids were camping out in the backyard. You were coming out of the shower and readying yourself for bed.

You found Fred sitting at the edge of your bed and he was smiling.

"What?" You asked rolling your eyes.

"I'm happy." He said softly.

"Why?" You asked looking at him.

"That I decided to help you with your luggage on the platform that day." He said with a grin.

"Oh are you?" You said dropping your towel.

"Yes I am." He said eyes growing dark with lust.

He moved fast despite being middle aged now. He had you on the bed in seconds he kissed you. You looked up at him smiling.

"I love you, Mr. Weasley."

"I love you, Mrs. Weasley."

(The next morning on the platform)

“Auntie Lyla! Uncle Fred!” Came the call of tiny Lily Luna Potter.

“Mum? I’m going to see if Victorie is around.” Teddy whispered.

“Alright, dear.” You said smiling knowingly at him.

“Stop it.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Hey Lyla.” Ginny said smiling.

“Where’s James?” Fred asked looking around.

“He’s off to find his friends.” Ginny said with a sigh.

Harry was deep in thought with young Albus. Albus looked nervous. He looked better after his dad talked to him.

“Ah.. look Malfoy....” Ron said.

There was Draco and his wife. There young son was with them as well. He’d been pardoned if his crimes. His father was not so lucky. Ron made comment to Rose needed to beat him in every exam. Hermione scolded him. Hermione looked tired. You placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” You whispered.

“Just tired.” She said smiling.

“Ok.” You said looking at Ron, who was glaring at the pair of you.

“Mum! Dad! You aren’t going believe what I saw! Teddy was snogging Victorie. Oh hi Auntie Lyla and Uncle Fred.

“He is?” Ginny asked smiling.

“They’re dating. They have been for awhile.” You said to Harry.

“Why hasn’t he mentioned it to me?” Harry asked.

Harry was Teddy’s godfather once Harry was settled with his own place and family Teddy was shared between the two of you. Teddy loved Harry and Ginny just as much as he loved you and Fred.

“Well, it’s easier to tell the family disappointment than the chosen one.” Fred said jokingly.

Harry laughed.

The children began to board the train it was just Hazel going since Mason, Aden, and Teddy graduated already. Mason and Aden were playing quidditch for the Chudley Cannons as their star beaters. Uncle Ron was rather proud. Teddy worked at the joke shop with Fred.

Sage and Scarlett were going next year along with Hugo and Lily.

“See you all there!” You called.

“They are so big.” Hermione said teary.

“It feels like yesterday we were here.” Harry said.

You looked around the platform and saw Blaise and Luna waving to their son and daughter. Fred pulled you close as he watched the train carrying your eldest daughter away. You hugged him.

Harry touched his forehead.

“Are you ok Harry?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah fine.” He said smiling at her.

All was Well.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is curious the kids’ houses were: 
> 
> Mason: Gryffindor 
> 
> Aden: Gryffindor 
> 
> Teddy: Hufflepuff 
> 
> Hazel: Hufflepuff 
> 
> Scarlett: Ravenclaw 
> 
> Sage: Ravenclaw


End file.
